Don't Eat Pizza Steve 2: Don't Trust the Spider
by pizzapizzapizzapie
Summary: Pizza Steve screwed over Honey. Big mistake. After what Aranea does to him, he'll wish he never had done it.


Pizza Steve did something absolutely unforgivable in Aranea's eyes, which was breaking Honey's heart. Aranea, caring more about Honey  
>han she could admit while around Steve, due to their rivalry, Aranea was absolutely determined to get revenge for his sin. She wasn't just going to let this terrible misdeed to Honey fly.<br>Aranea had the absolute perfect plan. It was a plan that she had thought out so well, it couldn't POSSIBLY go wrong. Before the next day was through, Steve would be dead.  
>All Aranea had to do was trick Steve into being alone in a room with her.<br>That very next day, Aranea waited for Steve to wake up. She heard his annoying yawn, and his annoying laugh, as he got out of bed. She peeked in the room, and lo and behold, the fucker was scratching his butt. Aranea grumbled under her breath.  
>When Steve came out to eat his breakfast of ice cream, she watched from the top of the cupboard, as he made the most annoying eating noises.<br>Aranea rolled her eyes.  
>"Aranea, what the heck are you doing up there?" said the all too familiar voice of Mr. Gus.<br>"Oh hush it, Gustave! You blew my cover!"  
>"Why are you staring at me?" asked Pizza Steve<br>"FUCK!" Aranea quickly flew out of the room. She cursed under her breath, and then composed herself. She came back out.  
>Steve was now on the couch. She sat next to him, and crossed her legs.<br>"Why are you sitting next to me, poltergeist?"  
>"You did NOT just call me a poltergeist." Aranea flew and tackled Pizza Steve, pinning him down to the couch with her fingers on his pepperonis.<br>"Ew you're cold! Stop touching me! That's gross! Touch Belly Bag instead!"  
>"I'm actually super clean, shut the fuck up you greasy pile of defecation and sausage" She ripped his mouth off with her teeth, sealing the cheesy area where his yak-hole once was.<br>Steve screamed a muffled scream as he watched the Victorian goddess chew and swallow his mouth. "I bet you regret what you did now"  
>Steve mumbled something slightly sounding like "what the fuck did I do?"<br>"You hurt MY Honey. I NEVER liked you...I NEVER trusted you! I knew from the moment I met you, what would happen. And now, I guess you'll have to sit here..." Aranea ripped off his legs and ate them like those crunchy thin breadsticks at Newk's. God I love eating at Newk's. "...and watch helplessly as I torture you..." She rubbed around his now legless pizza body in a circular motion and he writhed in pain, and also a sick form of pleasure.  
>Aranea noticed this. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THIS IS AROUSING YOU?! Ohhhhh, I doubt it'll turn you on after I make your dick into a sausage smoothie! Wait...do you even got a dick? Where is it?" Aranea inspected Steve's crotch and found nary a sausage in sight. "How did you and Honey even...?"<br>Steve shrugged, which was the last thing he did with his arms, because Aranea immediately ripped his arms off, and once again ate them like those really fucking delicious breadsticks...Really...I need to go to Newk's...  
>"Yum! Köstliche Brotstangen!" Aranea said, rubbing her stomach, which was exposed by her crop-top.<br>Steve began to cry, tears streaming out of his eyes, and he was moaning, since he couldn't actually sob.  
>"What's wrong, Steve-o? You're regretting your actions? You're ready to apologize and get forgiiiiiveness?" she said in a baby voice<br>Steve shook himself, as to say yes.  
>"Too bad!" Aranea cackled "Auf der Gemetzel!" She laughed as she picked up what was left of Steve, and began eating him, starting with his crotch. She bit into his crotch, and ripped off a bit, chewing it, then swallowing. "Last 'blow job' you'll ever get!" she laughed.<br>Steve continued to cry.  
>Aranea continued to bite off pieces of Steve, until all that was left was his eyes and crust.<br>"I guess you'll never truly SEE what you did wrong!" she laughed, as she ate his eyes. She set his sunglasses in her lap, and finished eating his crust.  
>"Welp, that fucker is gone! Now to give Honey the good news..."<br>Aranea wiped the pizza blood off her mouth, dropped his sunglasses on the counter, and floated to Honey, who was in Steve's room. She leaned up against the door in a sexy fashion, leaning against the door jam, her right hand on her right hip. "Helloooo Yvonne~"  
>"Aranea...have you seen Steve?"<br>"Oh, don't worry, Honey, you don't have to worry about HIM anymore" She giggled.  
>"What? Aranea, me and Steve made up last night!"<br>"Wait...WHAT?"  
>Aranea could hear a faint laughing from her stomach, she looked down at her belly.<br>"Ach Scheiße" Aranea cursed. She floated to the bathroom. "I'm gonna throw up!"


End file.
